


Age Difference

by Professional_Creeper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, May/December Relationship, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_Creeper/pseuds/Professional_Creeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She found their large age difference amusing. He thought it made him a creep. Seduction was in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age Difference

“Ha, you’re a baby boomer, aren’t you? God, you’re old.”

“Oh god, I am...” his eyes widened in horror. “I’m despicable... I’m... I’m....” He flopped lifelessly onto the couch.

She smiled slyly, and crawled onto his lap, breathing lustily into his ear. His head keeled back against the cushions, eyes staring up blankly at the ceiling tiles. “I’m the worst.” He muttered.

She kissed up his neck, and batted her eyelashes. “The worst,” she repeated, clucking her tongue. She spread her legs apart, straddling him, and nuzzled her head comfortably under his chin. “You’re a dirty old man, taking advantage of such an innocent—” she thrust her hips against him, “—young girl like me.”

He let out a soft whimper. Encouraged by the reaction below, she carried on grinding against him, and swallowed each pitiful noise of protest that escaped his sweet, wind-chapped lips. Enough of this treatment, and he gave up on the pretense of wallowing. His mewls of guilt turned to throaty growls of desire, and the limp hands at his side returned to life, and found their rightful place clasping her hips, pulling her closer into him. Who could resist such a seduction?

Perhaps he would feel guilty again afterwards, for dating such a younger woman. Perhaps. But she would always see to it that he understood just how much she wanted him.

**Author's Note:**

> This will quite possibly end up a scene in a longer story, but I thought it was a cute one-shot on its own. Brad Dourif in the late 90's has been on my mind a lot lately :3


End file.
